


Naughty Patronii

by ghosteye99



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Art, Gen, Humour, patronii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteye99/pseuds/ghosteye99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn in '07 not long after finishing Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Patronii

**Author's Note:**

> Media: ArtRage II
> 
> The Characters and setting in this image belong to J.K Rowling and associated media. The scenes depicted in this artwork are derivative, and not created for monetary gain. No copyright infringement or other harm is intended.


End file.
